Drue's Adventures 1 thru 4
by Drue Dannible
Summary: This is basically a 'Master copy' of the first 4 of the Drue's Adventures stories. This was made out of reader request. It has all for chapters in it, and I plan on submitting them 4 chapters at a time for the new ones. Enjoy!


CHAPTER 1

Drue sat in his room quietly, playing Crystal Chronicles on his GC.

''Dang,'' He told himself, ''I need to get Tyjan's stats up, but later. Metroid needs a little attention…Later, Tyjan''

As the GameCube was reset, Tyjan appeared next to Drue. Unlike the Tyjan in the game, this one was wearing a cloak and had blonde hair and blue eyes. The Tyjan in the game, however, was a Headband Clavat. Tyjan only changed his appearance in Drue's games because at least Drue gave him something to do.

''Uh, Drue?'' Tyjan started saying

''Yes?''

''You've been in your room playing games for the past 5 hours. .Why don't you get outta your room for a change...or do something else, you lazy bum!''

''One, don't call me a lazy bum, or you wouldn't exist. Two, I AM doing something else…At the current minute, I'm NOT home, but at school.''

''And what are you doing there? Sleeping?

''Nah. It isn't time for Biology yet. Instead, I'm typing this.''

''Typing what?''

''THIS!''

Tyjan looked around carefully, totally confused by Drue's statement.

''I don't know, Tyjan,'' Drue said sarcastically, folding his arms, ''Sometimes I think I should've made you with brown spiky hair.''

''Hey! This has nothing to do with my hair!''

''Why don't you turn around and you'll learn that we are NOT in my house!

As Tyjan turned around completely this time, he noticed that they were in the school library, and Drue was typing this crazy story that will have some kind of storyline connected to the games he plays. Oh, yeah. It's going to be a funny trip.

CHAPTER 2

''Great,'' said Tyjan aloud as he was surrounded by 2 Zu birds, ''they won't let me get outta this alive, huh?

Tyjan started charging up Excalibur and its mighty SoulShot Technique. He was going to have to take them. He wasn't going to be able to run from a Zu bird and live to tell it. He had even less of a chance going with a head on attack, so he formulated a quick plan.

The bird stared hungrily at Tyjan. Tyjan read those eyes. The Lynarii Desert hasn't had a caravanner in forever, they seemed to say. This would be precious meat.

The bird did a head on charge at Tyjan, and Tyjan ran towards Massive Bird #1, the other shooting gusts of wind at Tyjan to try to knock him off his feet. If the bird ahead of him decided to do anything else but attack straight on, the plan wouldn't work.

Fortunately, the bird didn't change its course of direction, and kept charging.

Tyjan was getting so close. All he had to do was reach the beak.

As the bird swooped down to get Tyjan, he quickly jumped on the bird's beak and did a quick front flip to get behind it. He quickly turned around and shot SoulShot at the unexpected bird.

The shot had enough power charged in it to send the bird flying, which in turn made it collide with Massive Bird #2. The impact wasn't enough to kill them, but Tyjan's Blizzaga spell quickly took care of that little detail.

Tyjan quickly picked up a Zu's beak and 200 gil, and went to get his drop of myrrh in the next area, when:

''Tyjan''

''Yeah?''

''Get outta there. I need to talk to you''

Tyjan scoffed. Come on, he was going to get this myrrh eventually. But when Drue needed to talk, most of the time it was important, so Tyjan exited Lynarii Desert, and waited (impatiently) for Drue to save the game and turn it off, sending Tyjan out of the TV.

Tyjan gave Drue an annoyed look and asked, ''What!''

''You know, the Zu was flying?''

''Come on, Drue, I'm not dumb! Just get to the point!''

''The point was that you could've used Gravity to kill the stupid birds instead of showing off acrobatics...''

Tyjan resorted to staring at Drue, then came up with a smart lie, ''I...uh...wanted to...uh...make the fight worth fighting! Yeah...that's it.''

''Liar''

''How do you know?''

''Because I made you, making me know these things. Oh, and you were scratching your head he entire time you said that, too. I thought it was kind of obvious.''

''Can't you be nice to me?''

''I know. I'm just picking. Here, I'll let you play Metroid.''

''Can I play NFS: Underground?''

''You know I have a sucky Memory Card!''

''On your file?''

Drue groaned, ''If you must...''

As Drue set up the game for Tyjan, he heard:

''DRUE!''

''What!''

''Time for dinner!'' His mom calling him to eat.

''Okay! Be down in a sec!''

Drue gave Tyjan the evil glare, then told him, ''Only Quick Races! I don't want Underground mode touched, gotcha?''

''Gotcha.''

''Good. See ya later, man.''

As Drue left the room, Tyjan gave a brief chuckle, then hit ''Underground mode''

CHAPTER 3

It was another normal day for Bounty Hunter Samus Aran. That is, if being attacked by hordes of Ing darklings was normal. Aether was overrun by these terrible beasts. After she got a distress signal, Samus went to check out what the distress was, only to be attacked by dead soldiers. Now we Fast Forward to the Sanctuary Fortress where Samus must find and destroy the Big Quad Model. Simple really, right?

Samus inserted the Dark Temple Keys into their respective slots. She already did this 2 times before, but it was always a strange feeling, putting those keys in. She knew whatever lied behind this door had to be powerful, and she wasn't going to take any chances at failure.

Readying her Power Beam, she walked onwards towards the room in front of her. She put on the Dark Visor first just to make sure there weren't any kinds of threats in this room. The scan brought up nothing in this room, but a heavy presence in the room ahead of her.

''This must be it,'' she said to herself, ''after this is over, it's time to get back to Galactic Federation...''

Suddenly, her Visor picked up a life-form in the room...it was...human? Impossible...How could a human without any sort of Power Suit come into this place, especially Dark Aether?

As she quickly turned around to view the source she saw in front of her...a boy...about 15, maybe...with a suit that looked like a cloak on, and he had dark blue eyes and blonde hair.

Samus scanned this strange boy with her Scan Visor, to see who or what he was:

''Data unknown, figure is no where in Federations Logbook. 98 chance of being belonging to a trasdimensional planet of unknown origin.''

Impossible, Samus thought. The Federation has information of every human being or creature in the galaxy. What was he?

As Samus leered closer to the figure, he gave a light smirk and said,

''Well, well, Samus. I finally meet you face to face''

How does he know my name! Samus thought. I can't get any kind of data on him, but he seems to know me! What is going on here?

''How...do you...?"'

''…know your name? Let's just say...'' the figure gave a slight shake to his hair, ''I am one of your biggest fans...he, he...''

This boy was just scaring Samus more and more...What could she do?

''What is your name?''

''Tyjan Igarushi''

''What do you want from me?'' she replied as she added this to her scan of him, searching anyone in the galaxy that matched this figure.

''A date.''

Samus was about to say something like, ''Your under arrest.'' Instead, she was left there dumbfounded by what this boy just asked, ''Your...huh...what?''

''You heard me...a date...''

My God! Samus thought. This is just getting crazy. I AM going CRAZY! Samus ran in fear, scared of the teenage figure in front of her.

As she entered the door in front of her, she completely forgot about the gigantic Quad in the room. The next second, there was a loud scream, and Samus was indeed dead.

''TYJAN! GET YOU'RE BUTT BACK HERE!''

Tyjan gave a light chuckle, laughing in amusement as he left the game.

------------------------

''You IDIOT!'' Drue bellowed at Tyjan, ''YOU KILLED SAMUS? HOW COULD YOU!''

''I only wanted a date!''

''DATING INTERGAME DOES _NOT WORK!_''

''I almost had it this time, too...''

''What, you mean...''

Tyjan laughed so hard he fell on the floor.

''THAT DOES IT, TYJAN!''

Tyjan quickly got up and ran away, knowing Drue wouldn't take this too lightly...after all, it was HIS world...

Chapter 4

''Well, well, well, Tyjan,'' Drue said with a grin.

''What?''

''Your movie is being done.''

''Oh, don't start talking about that dead subject again…''

''No, seriously. The only reason it's not being done any time sooner is because some teachers wont let me use the computer with my animation stuff on it. Since when was animation 'Non-educational'? ''

''Uhh…since your teacher said so?''

''They don't have any animation classes in this school to prove it's educational! I'm just being the first, you know.'' Drue got off his bed and walked over to the window. ''Oh, well…I remember when I went to Ashes of the Fourth Wall all the time…till they blocked it''

''Oh, brother. Here we go again…'' Tyjan folded his arms and sat on the red chair.

''Lemme see…'' Drue picked up his one by one, counting off sites, ''First Ashes, then BattleOn, then they ATTEMPTED to block Deviant with no SUCKCESS! Then until they changed it to .com…Then they actually managed to block Deviant, then YouTube, then…''

''Okay, Drue,'' Tyjan said annoyed, ''we get the point…your school sux a. Can we play Crystal Chronicles now?''

''I thought you'd never ask.''

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyjan arrived in the Fields of Fum, not a moment too soon before their famed contest was to go on…The COW RACES!

The Cow Races have been a part of the Fields of Fum legacy for over 200 years, and to this day was still every more popular. It was simple: bet on your favorite cow, and if u win, you get 1000 gil for the 100 you gave them. If not, well, it was worth the 100 gil.

Tyjan decided to bet on cow number 4, seeing as how it had most of the chance to win.

At the end of the race, cow 4 held for Tyjan, as he was now 1000 gil richer.

''Sweet! Although I definitely would have had more money getting mythril then this…'' He looked backed at the cows, ''…But this is fun!''

After about 10 more races, Tyjan was now 10000 gil richer. The villagers were curious as to how he knew what cow would win the race.

''Well,'' he replied, ''You just look at the numbers next to their names''

This confused the villagers, as Tyjan expected. Messing with NPC's is always fun.

Tyjan left for Moschet Manor, now…where he would beat the Giga's lord of the castle, but that adventure is for another time.

--------------------------------------------------------

Drue gave a light snicker ''Hehehehehehehehheh…''

Tyjan jumped out of the TV, furious as Drue saved and turned off the Cube, ''Hey! I was doing great at the races! Why did we go!''

Drue simply replied, ''That's enough of Tyjan's greatness for one day, he he.''

This time, Tyjan started chasing Drue around. Then a strange thing happened. Something so cool and so unrealistic that it would be any gamer's fantasy to actually have this happen to them.

Tyjan accidentally tripped over the Cube's electricity outlet, causing the Cube to ram into both Tyjan and Drue as they crashed into each other. Drue's fingers were separated at the time, and one of his fingers hit the Power button. Now, seeing as how Tyjan is touching the outlet, the outlet is connected to the Cube, which was connected to the TV. This would cause Tyjan to go into the game world hence the system being on. BUT, if you all remember correctly, Drue was also rammed into Tyjan. The result would be that both Tyjan AND Drue were now being warped to the world of Games…and nothing could prepare them for their next encounter…


End file.
